


[Podfic] Impossible Odds and Untold Hardship

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] You Make Me Feel Like I'm Home Again [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, Bucky Barnes Feels, But He's Also a Punk, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve is a Great Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: "I understand," Steve says, sadly. "Really, I do. It's your birthday, of course you should be able to do what you want, even if that's nothing." He sighs even more gustily. "You have every right to lie there like a big lump and sleep the day away. And completely ignore your boyfriend, who loves you more than anything—""Not enough to let me sleep in, apparently," Bucky says.Podfic of Taste_Is_Sweet's 'Impossible Odds and Untold Hardships'.





	[Podfic] Impossible Odds and Untold Hardship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impossible Odds and Untold Hardship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522842) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> Second part of the Super Short Sunday Post ! This one was so much fun to record and just as fun to edit !! Have an amazing week everyone <3
> 
> Once again, all my love to Taste_Is_Sweet <3

RUNTIME: 07:23

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IGysqfLkODqgMtFgH5Fr-TDyF2cKL2Lm/view?usp=sharing) to listen!


End file.
